Sonic Xtreme The Beginning
by elblakeo
Summary: Eggman is back up to his old tricks... or is he? Sonic and co. attack Eggman's base but discover something unexpected. Currently being rewritten.


This is my first story redone. I decided on a better way to write it so tell me if it's any good.

Ch. 1: Egg Conspiracy

"Come on Sally, let's go already!" said the famous blue hedgehog. He and his friends were on the outskirts of Eggman's newest base, getting ready for what they all hoped would be their final battle against the evil genius.

"No, Sonic," the princess replied, "it took too long to get this opening for attack. Besides, remember the last few times you had Eggman in the palm of your hand and he got away?"

"Hey, those weren't my fault! How was I supposed to know we'd get sent to another planet? And then I figured I'd cut the guy a break when he helped us stop the Metarex," he retorted.

"Yeah, after he discovered that he wouldn't be able to rule with them! And what about Solaris, huh? And Dark Gaia?" she shot right back.

"Okay, for Solaris I kind of changed the timeline completely. And Dark Gaia I was kind of preoccupied with saving the planet from an endless night, so sorry!" Sonic said. He was getting annoyed that he was being blamed for Eggman's multiple escapes in the past when he couldn't do a thing about them.

"Sonic, I'm not meaning to sound critical, but a lot of those incidents could have been averted if you weren't so reckless," Sally explained, "This is do or die time. We can't afford to make mistakes."

"If you guys are done, I'd like to get started sometime this decade!" Knuckles said, "Besides I have to get back to the Master Emerald soon so that no one steals it!" The Master Emerald guardian took his responsibility very seriously. Too seriously if you asked some of his close friends.

"Right, let's go back over the plan everybody," the princess announced, "Team Dark will go and take out the power generator. While they are doing that, Team Chaotix will find the computer room **(couldn't resist lol)** and delete all of Eggman's files. We want to plan for the possibility that Eggman might still escape and if he does, we want him to have nothing to continue off of. Team Sonic will take fight their way up to the control room, providing a distraction for the other teams. Amy, Ken, and I will escort any prisoners out safely. Once you are done with your tasks, we will all rendezvous with Team Sonic at the control room, where we will capture Eggman once and for all!"

"And the rest of us will provide an additional distraction by attacking the base from the outside," said a robotic voice, yet one that was full of emotion. It was none other than Sonic's dad, Jules Hedgehog the Robian. Behind him were Antoine, Bunnie, Mina, and a bunch of other Mobians ready for battle.

"No way Dad!" Sonic objected, "I won't lose you again!"

"Have some faith in your old man, Sonic," the war veteran replied, "Besides, Rotor gave me some upgrades. I know have all of Bunnie's robotic powers without a life force to be drained."

"How does that work out?"

"Rotor and Chuck also made me a small power ring chain. It has to be recharged every one hundred years."

"Don't worry, Sugah-Hog, Mina'll carry him away from the action if it looks like he's havin' too much trouble," Bunnie reassured the blue hedgehog.

"Okay then, now that that's settled we should get this party started!" Sonic shouted.

Meanwhile in the Sol Dimension:

Blaze the Cat stood gazing over Southern Island. She was deep in thought. 'I can't believe we finally found all of the Sol Emeralds. I was beginning to lose hope.' As guardian of the Sol Emeralds, it was her duty to protect them as well as the Jeweled Scepter, which could control the Sol Emeralds.

"Blaze, come quick!" the guardian's thoughts were interrupted by the energetic raccoon.

"Marine, what's wrong?" Blaze asked.

"Some super-fast hedgehog is destroying the island!" Marine cried.

'Super-fast hedgehog? No, it couldn't be, could it?' Blaze's mind was in turmoil. "Marine, get to safety! I'll handle the hedgehog," Blaze said. 'Even if it is him, I will do my duty and protect my people,' she thought.

Near the volcano on Southern Island, a silver streak crashed into the ground. The object slowly sat up, revealing itself as a silver hedgehog with five quills pointing upwards on the front of his head. It was none other than Silver the Hedgehog.

"Uh, where am I?" the psychic hedgehog thought out loud, "The last thing I remember was defeating Solaris. Wait! That means my future is saved!" Silver laughed as he enjoyed the breeze. He looked around where he was and saw a mystical altar. 'I wonder what's there?' he thought. Silver approached the altar and soon he felt a great energy. He walked closer and noticed seven emeralds on pedestals, and a scepter in the middle of them.

"What are these things?" Silver asked himself, "They feel like Chaos Emeralds. But these are rectangular, unlike the Chaos Emeralds." There was suddenly an explosion. He looked around to see a column of smoke.

Blaze ran to the village as fast as she could. When she got there, buildings were burning as people ran from the flames. The normally cool and calm guardian felt her blood boil at the sight of her destroyed village. Whoever did this was certainly going to get their asses kicked. She looked around for the culprit, when out of the smoke she saw the silhouette of a certain hedgehog she knew.

"SONIC! IT WAS YOU!" shouted the enraged cat, "Who the hell do you think you are attacking my village like this!"

"Heh, heh," chuckled the silhouette. Blaze was shocked to hear that the voice sounded like an evil Sonic. She had hoped it to be a mistake, but it wasn't. "You actually think I'm that goody-two shoes? Ha! I was once known as the Evil Sonic, Sonic's evil twin from an alternate dimension," Blaze was soon very confused, "But now, thanks to a little power boost from the Master Emerald, I am Scourge the Hedgehog!" finished the sinister voice, as it stepped from the shadows to reveal a green hedgehog wearing a pair of sunglasses and a leather jacket with flame designs running up the sleeves. Blaze couldn't believe her eyes. The hedgehog looked exactly like Sonic, aside from the fur color and clothing.

"What do you want here Scourge?" asked Blaze, once she regained herself.

"What do you think?" Blaze knew exactly what he was talking about, "Think you can beat me to 'em?" As soon as he finished his sentence, Scourge sped off to the altar. 'He's as fast as Sonic!' Blaze thought, 'But I can't let him have the Sol Emeralds that easily!' The lavender cat followed him as fast as she could.

Silver was debating whether or not to investigate the explosion or the rectangular emeralds. He soon heard rustling in the bushes. When he checked them out, he found a little raccoon wearing black shorts and a green top.

"What're you doin' here, mate?" she demanded, "I'm Marine and I won't let you steal the Sol Emeralds!"

"So that's what they are called!" Silver replied, "They are a lot like the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Chaos Emeralds?" asked the raccoon, "Do you come from Sonic's world."

"It's a long stor- wait, did you hear that!" Silver cut himself off, as he heard some more rustling in the bushes. He could feel something terrible coming. Suddenly, a green streak shot by him and into the center of the Sol Emeralds. "Sonic?" both Silver and Marine asked.

"No, I'm Scourge, his evil twin," replied the hedgehog, "look I already explained this once and I really don't want to do it again, so I'm just gonna take the Sol Emeralds and go now."

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Marine. She ran up to Scourge but was attacked by a green hammer. The wielder proved to be a pink hedgehog wearing a white shirt with green sleeves and an orange tutu. Her quills were pushed back, similar to Scourge's and she had a crazy expression on her face.

"Smashy, smashy!" she yelled maniacally as she picked up her hammer again, this time attacking Silver. He used his psychokinesis to suspend her in the air.

"Wow, didn't think the doc's voodoo would work. Rosy's completely ignoring me!" said Scourge, "Okay, enough playing around!" The Sol Emeralds started to spin around the evil hedgehog.

"Oh yeah, well two can play at this game!" shouted Silver, as he too absorbed the power of the Sol Emeralds. Silver's fur transformed into a gold color as he took flight. Scourge's on the other hand changed to a deep purple, and his eyes turned black with red irises. Super Silver and Super Scourge started to attack each other. Silver sent his psyshock attack at Scourge, but Scourge was too fast. Soon Blaze arrived at the scene.

"Marine!" she shouted when she noticed the girl slumped against a tree. She then looked at the two hedgehogs. 'Oh no, Scourge got the Sol Emeralds! But who's fighting him?' she thought. The two super powered hedgehogs continued to battle it out. However, when Silver turned super, he let go of a certain pink hedgehog. Rosy the Rascal raised her hammer and ran at Blaze. Blaze was able to react quickly and dodge, retaliating with a fireball. Rosy dodged as well. Blaze sent more fireballs at her and soon the hedgehog was pinned to a rock.

Silver on the other hand wasn't doing as well. He thought that his psychokinesis would give him an edge, even though he wasn't as fast as Super Scourge. He was wrong. Silver couldn't even put up his Shield of Light as Scourge bombarded him with multiple super spin dashes. The fight was over before it began. Scourge knocked Silver out of his super form and collected the Sol Emeralds.

"Come on Rosy let's go!" he shouted, still super. Rosy knocked Blaze back enough for her to run towards Scourge. "Oh hey, you might wanna grab the raccoon and hedgehog and hold onto the Jeweled Scepter cuz this dimension will crash as soon as I teleport outta here. Chaos Control!" Blaze reacted quickly. She grabbed Marine and shot to the scepter. Silver was already by the altar so it was a shorter trip after she grabbed the scepter. She felt herself disappear into an unknown world with her two unconscious passengers, a feeling of sorrow and uselessness washing over her.

Outside the Base:

Robots came from everywhere as Jules and the others fought. Bunnie and Antoine were fighting well against their opponents. 'And Sonic thought I'd get hurt,' Jules thought, proving to be as cocky as his son. He transformed his arm into a cannon similar to Bunnie's and shot a bunch of robots at once. 'I should've come out of retirement years ago.' His thoughts were interrupted by a shrill scream. Jules flew over to where the scream came from. He noticed Mina crying.

"Mina, what's wrong?" Jules asked, "Are you hurt?"

"N-no, it's Ash! Oh, I never should have let him come!" she sobbed.

"Let me check the wound," Jules stated. Ash was shot just below the heart. Blood was flowing freely from the wound. He needed medical attention immediately. "Mina, run him back to New Mobotropolis as fast as you can and don't look back!"

"Okay," she choked. She tried picking him up, but she could not do so without irritating the wound. "I can't! I-I'm too weak!" Jules cursed under his breath. He had seen plenty of deaths back in the Great War, but it was much worse seeing a good friend's boyfriend die. Suddenly, a wave of more powerful robots burst out of the base. Many of their numbers had dwindled as the new robots counterattacked.

"Everyone, fall back now!" he shouted. Jules picked Ash up carefully and sped off to the hospital at New Mobotropolis with Mina close at his heels, still sobbing. Bunnie and Antoine continued to fight the robots as the last of the warriors got away, and they too left. "Sally-girl! Eggman's got some really tough robots now," Bunnie told Sally through her communicator, "Ash has been shot, and many of our best soldiers are dead, so please be careful!"

Jules watched Mina sob as Doctor Quack took a look at Ash. He couldn't stand the sight, as it could have been Sonic on that table. Soon he was joined by his wife Bernadette and his brother Chuck. They tried to comfort Mina, but to no avail. Soon, Doctor Quack emerged with the news.

"There's nothing we can do for him," the doctor said solemnly, "We can only make him comfortable."

"That's it?" Jules asked, as Mina sobbed some more. They were soon joined by Bunnie and Antoine as they helped the wounded into the hospital. "Can't we do anything?"

"That laser completely severed a major artery in that area," the doctor replied, "and to top it off, the burn area is spreading, damaging muscles, bones, and other tissues near the wound, including the heart. He is conscious, but the best we can do is to make him comfortable."

"C-can I see him?" asked Mina.

"Of course, I think he'd like to see you one last time," replied the duck.

Mina walked into Ash's room. He looked up at her and smiled. She was fighting back tears for his sake.

"Hey Mina," he said. He sounded somber, like a man who knew his fate, but had come to terms with it. "I'm not gonna make it am I?"

"N-no, y-you're not," Mina replied, tears falling.

"Mina, don't cry, I hate seeing you sad," replied Ash, "I can't die in peace knowing that you'll be sad. So please, for my sake, move on. Don't ruin your life because mine ended. Promise me."

"I-I promise, Ash," she promised, bursting into tears.

"How about one last kiss before I go?" he requested. She nodded and kissed him deeply. She soon felt his life leave him as the kiss ended. Ash the Mongoose was dead.

A/N How's that for a rewrite? I'll be getting to the teams inside the base next chapter. Also I'll probably bring in more characters, including my OC, Drake Moonridge the Ultimate Werehog, so just keep reading. Oh and flames will be used to light Red Forman's foot up people's asses, so don't do it!


End file.
